To Be Whole
by Lif61
Summary: Hive decides to take Daisy to the base where Hydra helped him gain his strength. (And yes, I put the character as Grant Ward even though it's Hive [they don't have a Hive option], but his body counts, right? RIGHT?)


**A/N: I wrote this absolutely ages ago, but never posted it here. It's not my best work, but I had fun with it when I wrote it.**

**WARNINGS: This story contains rape/non-con.**

* * *

Hive felt comfortable with Daisy beside him. She looked around with curiosity at the gray walls of the building they were in. First, she had been intrigued by the red carpet, and then the pillars. Now she was just stunned that the bland place was actually beautiful in its own way.

"Why are we here?" she asked.

Hive had been aware of that question, or one like it, festering in Daisy's mind as soon he had announced that he would be taking her somewhere. Of course, being as polite as she was, and trusting in him completely, she hadn't asked until now. She felt that from him, but patience always ran out at one point or another.

"You only have to wait a few more moments," he told her in a calm tone, "then your curiosities will be satisfied."

Daisy didn't say anything, but Hive could sense that his response had ebbed her curiosity and given her a heightened sense of ease and excitement. Hive gave the smallest of smiles. It pleased him that Daisy was happy. He wouldn't want anything less.

At the end of the hall it turned sharply to the right. Knowing she was growing slightly impatient with his calm, steady pace, Hive sped up. Just a bit. Not too much. There was no need for that. Their destination was now only a few feet away.

They went through the dark wooden door at the end of the hall. Daisy had smiled when Hive had held the door open for her, and allowed her to go first. From Hive making such a gesture she knew there wasn't anything in the room that could potentially harm her. If so, Hive would have gone first to deal with it. He knew Daisy could handle herself, but she was more difficult to fix than he was. He knew that her time would eventually come and she would die, but there was no need to make that happen. When it did happen, he would mourn; in his own way, but mourning just the same.

Daisy seemed surprised by what was in the room. Hive wasn't. He remembered sitting on the dark gray, silk sheets on the bed placed on the far side of the comfortably sized room, a blanket wrapped around him, watching anything informational on the ten TV screens that had been brought in upon his request, learning all he could about this once familiar world. He had been recovering as well. He had eaten raw meat that had been placed along a white table next to the bed. It was not there now. It had been only temporary. For days he had sat there, gaining his strength in order to prepare for using his ability; that was the only way to fully recover.

Hive walked slowly behind Daisy once he closed the door with a soft click. He kept his hands clasped behind his back as he watched her look questioningly around the room. The TV screens seemed to intrigue her, but she seemed to find interest in other factors of the room as well. Perhaps it was the white marble floor that seemed out of place compared to the stone and red rug of the hallway. Or maybe it was the bed. He did notice her gazing at that. She was prickling with anxiety. Only slightly, but it was impossible for Hive to not notice. Anxiety sparked in him as well, until he realized that anxiety wasn't really the correct way to describe what she was feeling. It was a tingle of nervous excitement; very tentative, he now realized.

Daisy turned to him, and he stepped forward, intending to make the conversation more personal. He always felt an adoring warmth in her when he was in close proximity.

She didn't even have to prompt him. There was no point in making her wait, and Hive had no intention of playing any games with her, so he began to explain, "Once I gained control of Grant Ward's body, Hydra took me here, and helped me recover. It became my home for a time." He looked around the room with a slow, graceful turning of his head, which was tilted upwards slightly to look at the ceiling. Yes, he had enjoyed this room. It was in the past, but he wasn't here to reminisce. There was no reason to. No, he was here because of Daisy. Hive started speaking in a light voice once again as he looked to her, "I want you to understand the place where I became accustomed to this planet. It is important to me. Just as each of the inhumans are. It is one of the many reasons that I am able to care for you and everyone else who understands my intentions." Daisy was still looking at him questioningly, so he bent his head down to show his sincerity before speaking, "I care about you, Daisy."

"I already know you care about me," Daisy said quietly, head tilted downwards, hiding her beautiful brown eyes from him. He wondered why she did that around him. He hadn't observed her doing it as much around other inhumans. Hive thought that maybe it was recognition of his position of leadership. Leadership was not precisely how he saw it. He only wished to protect and care for those who needed it. He wanted to make them feel whole. Thankfully, Daisy looked up before continuing, "I still don't understand. Why didn't you take the other inhumans with you? Is there something I have to do?"

With her last question, there had been a flash of determination in her eyes, and he had felt it. She was ready to serve him to the best of her ability. But that wasn't what he needed.

"There is nothing more to do than what I have already asked of you," Hive told her as he approached, voice becoming more gentle.

Daisy's mouth was open like she wanted to say something, but it was clear to her that he was going to continue.

"And I only brought you because you're special."

She raised her eyebrows incredulously, scoffing at his word choice. Maybe that hadn't been the best way to go about this, but what was done was done. All he could do was react.

"Special? So are you. So are the other inhumans."

"No Daisy," he told her firmly, making sure he got even closer to her. Now, if he wished, he could reach out and touch her face. He did wish, but now was not the time. Soon. "I do not mean in that way. Of course each inhuman is special, but you are even more so." Hive reached out his hand and gingerly ran the backs of his fingers along her cheek. Her eyes seemed to shine at that, and a small smile was on her face. Knowing Daisy, that smile would only continue to grow. Her smiles were not rare around him. As he caressed her cheek he said quietly, "I find myself growing fond of you; fond in the way that Grant Ward once was, but in my own way, as well."

Feeling Daisy's shock, and seeing it in her eyes, Hive removed his hand, swiftly having it join the other behind his back.

"This is why you are here. I want you to know who I am before deciding what to do with the information you just received."

"I…" Daisy began, looking down again before pausing.

"It's alright," Hive assured as he walked away from her, over towards the bed. After removing his boots he sat cross-legged in the middle of the bed, feeling comfortable in the position he had once held for days. "You need time to think. There is no urgency to this matter. I simply wanted you to know how I feel. Whatever happens next is solely your choice, and I will respect whatever decision you make."

He closed his eyes at the same instant that the sound of Daisy's leather jacket brushing against the cotton and polyester fabric of her shirt met his ears. She had crossed her arms. One hip was most likely jutted out, one of her knees bent.

Hive took in a deep breath through his nose, nearly smelling the extent to which she was thinking about this. There was some turmoil in her thoughts, involving Lincoln. He would have to change that. Lincoln didn't matter for he was not yet loyal to them. There was anger as well. Anger because Lincoln didn't understand the life that he was offering, the care and protection. It confused Daisy. She was hurting. Hive wished to help her.

"Why me?" Daisy asked after a long while. The clarity of her voice let him know that she had turned to him. And now she was approaching, her boots making small taps against the marble floor.

"If I could answer that question then I truly would be a god as Hydra thought me to be." Hive paused before continuing. Everything he said was important but these words felt even more so. "You cannot pick and choose who you love, and neither can I."

"Whoa, love?!" Daisy asked, startled. "I thought you said you were _fond _of me."

Despite her surprise, Hive did not feel it at all. A little explaining was all it would take for her to realize what he meant.

"Fondness, affection, love; different words for the same emotion. I love all of the inhumans, Daisy, but with you, that love is different. It is alright if you do not reciprocate such feelings. I cannot force you to feel the same way."

"Okay," she said quietly, and he knew she was nodding her head.

When he heard her start to unzip her boots he opened his eyes and looked to her.

"What are you doing?" he asked, his shock making its way into his tone.

"What does it look like I'm doing? I'm going to sit with you."

At her words, Hive moved over so she could join him on the bed. She sat beside him, their legs touching. Daisy smiled up at him and Hive returned the expression of happiness. He _was_ happy. It was comforting to know that Daisy was safe, and to feel her against him. He wrapped his arm around her, pulling her closer, and then he kissed the top of her head, closing his eyes as he did so. A contented sigh left her.

They remained like that for a while, and Hive was still aware of the way her thoughts raced. With each moment, those thoughts calmed; she was reaching a decision. Though Hive knew it was beyond his control to make the decision for her, and he had promised to not act against whatever she wanted, he felt the tiniest flush of excitement. It wasn't wrong to have hope. If that hope were crushed, and he allowed anger to control his actions, then that would be wrong. Hive knew that he tended to do that, but this was different. This was Daisy.

When determination settled over her, Hive smiled. She had reached her decision.

"I know what I want," she told him. "I actually feel funny for questioning it before."

Hive moved his hand to her back, allowing her to shift her position and look at him. The way her eyes shone made him feel at peace.

"What _do_ you want?" he questioned carefully.

"You've made me feel whole," she began, "made me feel like I belong, but it's not enough. I still feel like I'm missing something. I hadn't been able to figure out what it was, but something stirred in me when you told me how you felt. I was scared of that feeling at first because-"

"Because you still feel loyalty towards Lincoln."

Ashamed, Daisy lowered her head. With his free hand, Hive lightly gripped her chin, having her look at him again.

"It's alright," he told her. "You and Lincoln are close."

"_Were _close," she corrected. The anger that flashed in her concerned him until she explained, "He didn't come with me when I wanted him to. I tried to tell him about the new life that you offer for inhumans, but he didn't…" Tears were in her eyes now, and Hive rubbed her back, trying to soothe her. She took a deep breath and his concern for her grew when he noticed that it was unsteady. She looked away, shaking her head, mostly to herself. "It doesn't matter anymore." After a few seconds, their eyes met again. "You've already helped me so much, and I don't know if you can help me in the way that I need you to."

A tenderness towards her rose up in him, and he said to her softly, "Daisy, it's my duty to help you, and you still need my help. That's not your fault. I will work as hard as is necessary until you feel right."

And with that, she kissed him. Hive was genuinely surprised by the forceful way with which she moved, but it barely took any time at all for him to match her. The taste of her lips was not something he had often thought about, but that didn't mean that he didn't enjoy it. She was sweet, in her own way; Daisy. The shape of her lips was also very enjoyable. Kissing her felt much better than kissing Stephanie had. He had only kissed her to thank her for her loyalty, but now he was kissing Daisy because she needed him to, and more than that… because he wanted to.

He gently ran the tips of his fingers up the smooth skin of her neck. As they went higher he felt her pulse beating, filling her with life. His touch made her tilt her head up towards him even more, and open her mouth in the tiniest of moans. When her beautiful lips parted, Hive dipped his tongue into her mouth. She captured his lips with hers for a few seconds, further enabling the connection between them. And during that time, Hive began to explore her mouth, knowing that Daisy needed him to, and it was something he hadn't realized he'd been longing for. It was wonderful.

When Daisy pulled away, the two of them were breathing heavily, and she was smiling. She began to take off her leather jacket, and Hive took hold of her hands and moved them away from her jacket. She didn't struggle to get out of his grip, trusting in whatever he would do. He let go of her, and slowly started taking her leather jacket off, letting his fingers brush against the skin of her arms as it was revealed to him.

"You're already being more gentle than I imagined," she told him after he dropped her jacket alongside the bed. Her voice was a hint softer than usual. It made the weakest of tingles spark throughout his body.

The smile he gave her now wasn't to show happiness. Perhaps it could be described as devilish.

"So you've imagined this."

Daisy twisted her body to face him, placing a leg over him so she could use it to hoist herself into his lap. Hive's hands went to her waist as she did so, aiding her.

He hadn't realized just how nicely curved she was, but having his hands at her slim waist brought his attention to it. And he also hadn't known that it would be so pleasant to have her legs spread over him. It made him feel closer to her.

"Of course I have," she told him, drawing his attention away from her toned yet very feminine body.

"And you thought I'd be more… rough?" Hive was amused when she nodded. "I don't want to hurt you, Daisy," he explained.

Her eyes practically seemed to sparkle when she pressed herself against him and asked breathily, "What if I want you to?"

Hive was surprised by the thrill that her words sent through him. His love for Daisy was transforming into desire at the current moment. Desire that he knew she shared.

Her dark eyes held a hunger that drew him back to Grant Ward's memories. Ward had known of Daisy's interest in men with some darkness in them, so even after she'd found out about his involvement with Hydra he had still clung to the hope that they would someday be together. He knew Daisy had stopped caring about Ward the instant she had found out. He remembered the way she had looked at him, utterly repulsed. However, there was Lincoln. Hive knew about him. Daisy had told him so many things. Lincoln also carried darkness in him, but Daisy was alright with it because Lincoln did his best to do the right thing. He was a good person, and Hive agreed. But that didn't change the fact that his anger had helped draw Daisy in. Daisy was attracted to people with a little darkness in them, and perhaps she saw it in him as well. Saw it in his understanding that killing was a fact of life, and sometimes it just had to be done.

"You really do like bad boys," Hive stated, having found a way to sum up the many thoughts that had run through his mind.

After speaking, he kissed her, and her hands went to his coat, attempting to remove it as hurriedly as possible. He let go of her for a few seconds to properly remove it, and when he did their lips separated. Still, he could feel her warm breath against his face. He worked on getting her blouse up as she unbuttoned his shirt. She pulled her head back to focus on her current task.

"God, why do you have to wear this?" she complained. "I know you're not Ward, but wearing just a t-shirt like he did would've made this a lot easier."

"I enjoy the struggle," Hive told her. "It's right for two beings to struggle to be with each other."

Now she was nearly finished, but she sounded so desperate when she told him, "I understand, but I really, _really _need you." He enjoyed hearing her voice hold such desperation.

When the last button was undone, he gracefully removed his shirt before she could attempt to do so. In the time he did that, she took her blouse off, tossing it aside.

Hive felt heat wash through him when Daisy placed her hands on his torso, running them along his muscles. She seemed to like them, and he was glad of that. At the same time, she brought her mouth to his neck, placing hot kisses against his skin.

Knowing she needed some time to admire him, and wanting to be naked with her nearly as badly as she craved, he undid the clasp on her bra. Daisy allowed him to slip it off of her, but then her hands were feeling his torso again.

A hungry moan left her mouth that managed to put his desire to use; he was hardening, pressing against her pelvis.

Now feeling awash with desire, Hive gripped her waist with one hand (feeling her soft, bare skin was so wonderful) and her short hair with the other. He pulled her away from him, and he tilted his head to the side as he observed her. Daisy was breathing hard, her mouth open, and her body was arched towards his. The hand he had at her waist, he moved to her back to press her against him. Feeling the roundness of her breasts against his chest, the bare warmth of her skin, made him fully ready to help her feel whole.

Hive leaned his head down, his own mouth open and his tongue already moving outwards to enter Daisy's mouth. Her hands moved up to grip his shoulders as he explored her mouth with his tongue. She didn't fight back at all, just needing him to penetrate her in such a way. Though it was a joy to have his tongue in Daisy's wonderfully warm and wet mouth, Hive ached to penetrate her in another way. She recognized that feeling in herself as well and changed her mind about grasping his shoulders. Her hands went to his black jeans, trying to undo the button and zipper.

A growl rose up in his throat and he wrapped his arms around her for support as he raised himself up, and then twisted, making sure she lay beneath him. Once that was done, he grabbed her wrists and pinned her hands up beside her head. Hive had no intention of teasing Daisy, but the whimper that left her as she pressed her body against him in frustration was tantalizing.

"Calm down, Daisy," he ordered. She struggled to do so, but in a matter of moments, she was relaxed beneath him, eyes dark with longing. "I feel as if you're the one who should be undressed first."

After an obedient nod from her, Hive released her wrists. She kept her hands up by her head as he straightened, moving his hands to the button and zipper on her jeans. Once those were undone, he removed her jeans, underwear, and socks in a few movements that were made quicker with her cooperation.

Once the problem of her clothes was taken out of the picture, Hive couldn't help the way his eyes roamed over her coppery skin. Each contour of her body was simply

beautiful. Some might squirm by being under such precise observation, but not Daisy. She needed him to make her whole, and she already had a connection with him. In fact, when she had felt his hardness against her, she must have felt overcome with the need to give herself to him. Somewhere in her mind, she knew her body was the perfect thing to satisfy his yearning.

"You're so beautiful," Hive complimented in a gravelly tone that was still as soft as ever.

He nearly gave a soft laugh when Daisy slightly arched her back, offering herself up for closer scrutinization if he desired. In fact, he did desire, but in a different way.

Hive brought his hands to her thighs. As he ran them up her body, he could feel her softness, but the hard muscles in her body as well. She was strong, which was good. He needed her to be. Daisy's eyes followed his hands on their journey upwards. When he cupped her breasts, her head lolled back, further giving herself to him. It made him feel so powerful, and so full of life with Daisy relinquishing herself to him like this, though, he wouldn't take advantage of such a thing.

He squeezed experimentally, making her release a quiet cry. Hive relaxed his hands as he hesitated. Perhaps her cry had been one of pain. She had said she wanted him to hurt her, but he was still doubting that. The memories Ward had of her suggested that he'd always intended to do just that, but Hive wasn't sure. What if he took things too far?

He was drawn from his thoughts when he felt Daisy's hands against the tops of his own. She was looking at him hopefully.

"You still want me to hurt you," he surmised.

"I like bad boys," she reminded him. "Why do you think that is?"

"Have any of them treated you in such a way?" Hive asked, still needing assurance that she would be alright. If this was going to be a new experience for her then he was going to go easy on her.

His arms tingled as Daisy's hands longingly felt their way up his. "They have," she answered softly.

Instantly, to show his understanding, Hive squeezed again, harder this time. A little grunt left her, but she smiled. With another squeeze her head was resting back again. Hive now brought his hands higher. He could hear the way Daisy's breathing became harsh when his hands were at her neck. And as he cupped her face, he leaned down to kiss her in a way that should please her. He was being very forceful with it, his tongue delving into her mouth before retreating, and then entering her again. Her mouth opened further in a moan, and his did as well, taking the opportunity to be even more forceful, showing her the way he hungered for her.

Daisy's hands made their way into his hair, twisting it. That's how he knew that he was pleasing her. Hive began to have his hands wander over her body. He wasn't yet satisfied with feeling her. He needed more.

She pulled away, gasping for air just as he was, but her gasps also spoke of surprise. Hive had a hand caressing one of her breasts while the other had ventured in between her legs. His fingers, now successfully coated in her wetness (which was only increasing), were stroking her clitoris. Daisy's eyes appeared hot to him, and he knew he had her curling her toes. Her legs widened, showing him that this was truly what she needed. He drank in each sensation and that was when he realized that this was also something he needed.

Daisy moaned when Hive's lips met hers again. Her hands left his hair and moved down his torso, stroking over his lower abdomen. Her touch there made him feel a pressure in his gut, a pressure that spoke volumes to him. That was why Hive didn't object when her hands ventured lower to undo the button and zipper on his jeans. She didn't bother with waiting for his jeans to be removed and was working on removing his jeans and boxers at once. Before she could touch his aching manhood, Hive pulled away from her.

"Hive…" she breathed when his hands left her.

"Don't worry, Daisy. We'll both get what we want," he told her as he worked on finishing undressing.

The sound of the remainder of his clothes dropping to the floor added to the growing relief he felt from finally be naked with her. Hive looked to Daisy's face, but she didn't look back. Her gaze was fixed low on his body. He was mesmerized by the way she sucked on her bottom lip as she admired him. His desire for her seemed to grow as he watched her. He tilted his head, looking at all her features with great detail, cataloguing the way she looked, and the emotions he felt from her.

It was then that part of Hive's plan clicked into place. He smiled. It was so perfect. Daisy was so perfect. Together they would create a family of inhumans. He already had plans for creating inhumans, using his blood, but he wanted more than that. Daisy would bear his children. Hive decided to not tell her right now. This moment was not necessarily for creating inhumans. It was for them to become further connected and share in love and desire. It was meant to make Daisy whole, and Hive longed to do so.

Daisy's eyes flicked to his, and she blushed. Adoringly, Hive stroked her cheek.

"I've looked you over," Hive explained, "so it's only fair that you do the same for me. There's nothing to be ashamed of. It's natural that you feel the need to look at that part of me. I'm going to be in you, and it's very understandable that you want to know what that's going to be like."

"It'll be more than enjoyable," Daisy said as a form of a compliment.

Needing to feel her bare skin against his, Hive settled in between her legs, his hardened cock against her pelvis and lower abdomen. A tiny moan left Daisy from his touch, and it made his blood boil. Knowing that she would enjoy it if he appeared more imposing, he placed himself over her, making sure they were touching in as many places as possible. And then they were kissing, Hive once again ravenously exploring her mouth with his tongue. He pulled his hips back to bring one hand in between her legs again.

Daisy moaned into his mouth and it made him do the same into hers. He could practically feel her pulsing with desire beneath his fingers. He needed that desire, and he needed to be buried deep within it. Only then would she feel whole, and only then could his longing be temporarily satisfied. It was alright that the satisfaction was only temporary. It was normal that they would need each other like this again. They would learn to crave one another, and they would come together time and time again, getting to know each other, and furthering his plans.

Daisy held her legs open for him, though him being in between them didn't give her much choice. However, he felt the slight trembles in them as she fought with herself to keep them that way. The pleasure and vulnerability she felt naturally told her to close her legs at exactly the same time it was telling her to make this easier for them.

Hive had been satisfied with exploring her mouth for now, so he pulled his head back. Daisy attempted to follow him for a second or two, but quickening the way he felt her distracted her enough to have her put her head back down. He nudged her head to the side and began kissing her neck. Daisy was a moaning mess from it, and it made Hive work harder. He needed her to be pleased.

As her hips began to push against his hand, Daisy moaned out, "I need you. Please, I need you."

That was what Hive had been waiting to hear. He pulled away from her. He was surprised that she did not look back at him. Her eyes were still closed, just ready for him to help her, and use her as he pleased. He wasn't planning on using her. She wouldn't necessarily see it that way though. Perhaps she even wanted to think of it as more than a connection because of their love and his duty to care for her. Daisy possibly found it enticing thinking part of it was relinquishing herself to him so he could fulfill himself. Of course, that came from having more than a little bit of trust.

Hive lightly grasped the wrist of one of her hands that now lazily gripped the sheet. She allowed him to pick it up and she opened her eyes to look at him when he placed her hand where his had been a few moments before.

"Pleasure yourself as I enter you," he ordered gruffly.

Instantly, Daisy's fingers began to stroke that little nub of flesh that was just so sensitive. He felt her body tense. Hive could feel her hungry gaze as he took hold of himself. He groaned at the pleasure that met him as he moved the head of his cock over her wet entrance. A whimper left her and she lifted her hips towards him. With an exhale through his nose that managed to convey the intensity of what he was feeling, Hive began to enter her. He felt wonderful stretching her in the way she needed, filling her, making her whole. His aching cock burned from her warm and wet touch, and the way her walls were tight around him felt so right. Daisy's mouth was open in a beautiful moan, her head thrown backwards as she experienced being penetrated in the way she needed. Between them, he could feel her hand moving frantically, bringing her further pleasure.

Hive growled at that, feeling anger from her touching herself like that even though he was the one who had ordered it. Daisy whimpered when he grabbed her wrist and pulled her hand away. He found her other wrist as well, and he pinned them up beside her head. As he fully entered her, her body arched into him.

Each breath from her was heavy, telling him how badly she needed him, so Hive took no time to allow her to become adjusted. He began to move in and out of her with powerful, but rhythmic motions. Instantly, he was granted with Daisy's beautiful voice. He loved hearing her moans. They spoke of the pleasure he was making her feel, and beyond that, it allowed him to know her more intimately. Each moan that left her mouth was his doing. He was beckoning them out of her.

Her eyes were squeezed shut, but Hive was alright with that. He didn't need to see them to understand the blissful state she was in. He loved how he was making her feel. She didn't feel whole yet, but they were going to get there. Her climax would come and that would be the moment they were both working towards. Each thrust into her brought her closer to it, and Daisy's harsh breathing and moans let him know just how wonderful she felt. Needing to make her feel even more blissful, and having desires of his own, Hive brought his mouth to her neck, where he placed hot, open-mouthed kisses against her skin. Her voice became louder when he began to do that. It made him burn.

"Harder," she begged. "Please, harder…"

Her moans turned into delighted cries when Hive did as she wished. Now he was moaning, his voice low and rough. Each thrust into her felt so right, and each sensation it brought to him made him feel the need to thrust into her even more. Hive reacted to that need, continuously driving into her with more force. Her legs trembled around him as she loudly cried out. Pain was in her voice. He was hurting her, just as she wanted. Hurting her felt natural to him. It was right for a man to hurt a woman if he chose, and if she asked for it. Those instincts existed because they needed to. If a man was soft and weak, then reproduction wouldn't happen. Women always felt pain upon delving into the beautiful act of mating, and the right man would teach her to embrace it so that completing the act was possible. He couldn't back down just because he was hurting her. That didn't mean he didn't care about her. On the contrary, it meant he did. Hive cared about Daisy. This wasn't her first time, but a part of her craved the pain of it. That craving must have always kept things fresh and exciting.

Hive could feel small droplets of sweat running down his back. Caring for Daisy in this way was no easy feat, but it felt so good. Her body was arched against him, her bare skin touching him, filling him with tingly warmth. She strained to close her legs, naturally feeling fear from how close she was to being fulfilled. Hive could feel it with each powerful thrust into her. Her walls were tightening of their own accord, and he knew that she was almost too sensitive at the moment.

He pulled his head back to watch her, fascinated. Knowing she was reaching her climax, Hive drove into her with more force, making sure his strokes were deep. They needed to be deep, or else she wouldn't feel complete. His pleasure kept increasing as well, and it made a fire rage through him. It fueled his every movement, unleashing the desire and love in him.

Finally, a scream left Daisy's parted lips, and her body strained against him. Her voice spoke of the pleasure wildly coursing through her. Hearing it nearly made Hive high with ecstasy. Nearly there. He was nearly there. Her clenching walls made driving into her more difficult, but so much more enjoyable. That was why he went harder, and faster. His breath came in heavy pants and gasps as his whole body tingled. He was so close he felt like he was floating, and like his sole purpose was to fill Daisy.

Hive released a cry of his own, pressing his hips against Daisy in a way that must have brought her pain; he just had to be as deep in her as he could possibly go. A powerful feeling shot up from his toes, and then he was filling her, his hot cock throbbing within her contracting walls. Their moments of ecstasy became one, and Hive remained against Daisy as her body shook beneath his. Her walls were squeezing him, begging for the rest of his seed, but also wishing for him to leave. He remained, incorporating himself into her.

Seconds seemed like ages, and then he found it in him to pull out of her. He collapsed onto his back beside her, panting just as heavily as she was. Though they were both warm and sweaty from the experience, Hive pulled Daisy against his side.

Once he caught his breath he asked her, "How do you feel?"

Daisy looked up at him, her beautiful brown eyes shining. "Whole."


End file.
